headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Iskalon System
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Mid Rim Star Wars: The Essential Atlas Online Companion | system = | sector = Trans-Nebular Sector | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Gamandar Iskalon Telfrey | 1st = ''Star Wars'', Vol. 1 #74 }} The Iskalon System is a fictional star system featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It is considered part of the "Expanded Universe" and does not appear in either the original film trilogy or the prequel series. It originally appeared in the Star Wars comic book series published by Marvel Comics, and was introduced in ''Star Wars'' #74 in a story titled, "The Iskalon Effect". Points of Interest ; Gamandar: Gamandar was a planet in the Iskalon System and the twin world of Iskalon. It was populated by the red-skinned near human species known as the Gamandarans. During the Galactic Civil War, Gamandar became a central Mid Rim hub for the Galactic Empire, who conquered the planet, enslaving its people. Gamandar played a key role in the developmental stage of the Empire's latest super weapon, the Death Star II. The Imperial governor of Gamandar was Griggor Tower. The water-breathing Iskalonians of nearby Iskalon attempted to send ambassadors of good will to negotiate a treaty with Gamandar, but the Imperial governor responded by having the Iskalonian ambassadors' re-breather tanks destroyed, and left them to suffocate in the open air. Star Wars 74 ; Iskalan: Iskalon is an ocean planet located in the Iskalon system in the Trans-Nebular sector. It is in close proximity to the planet Gamandar, which is regarded as its twin. Iskalon is populated by numerous aquatic species commonly referred to as Iskalonians. The surface of Iskalon is dotted with docking platforms that are attached to transparent transit tubes that form a channel beneath the surface. These enclosed channels lead to the capital city of Iskalon known as Pavillion. Communication tranceivers are installed into the walls of the tubes every few yards, enabling air-breathers the ability to communicate with Iskalonians swimming outside the tube. Being a friendly species, the Iskalonians occasionally don special suits so that they can join others inside the tubes. ; Telfrey: Telfrey was a planet in the Iskalon System. It was populated by several different races, including human colonists who were collectively referred to as Telfreyans. The Rebel Alliance spies Tay Vanis and Yom Argo were both Telfreyans. The people of Telfrey were openly opposed to the actions of the First Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. When they learned about the construction of a new secret weapon, the Telfreyans rebelled. The Imperial response was swift and brutal as TIE fighters strafed the population centers, killing scores of people. According to Primor of Iskalon, it would be "many generations before the surface of Telfrey will again support life..." Notes & Trivia See also External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Star Wars Mid Rim star systems